ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
騷亂季節
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 高難度任務 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 冬日大騷亂 * 活動時間: 12/28/18 16:00 - 1/4/19 15:59 (UTC+8) Challenge the boss in this high difficulty dungeon and enrich your party with the bountiful rewards that can be obtained during this limited-time event! 戰鬥資訊 EASY= Season of Mayhem - Trial (Easy) |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use a limit burst |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Mischievous Archmage |drop = }} |-| HARD= Season of Mayhem - Trial (Hard) Trust Moogle (ALL 5%) |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Deal fire damage 3 times or more to an enemy |mission-4 = Defeat mischievous archmage with magic |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = Trust Moogle (ALL 5%) |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Mischievous Archmage |drop = }} Boss Info (Hard) Abilities * Wood Sweep: Physical damage (5x) to all enemies. Reduce DEF/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Unstoppable Hammer: Physical damage (10x) to all enemies. Reduce ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (60%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Don't hurt my tree!: Magic damage (8x) to one enemy. Inflict silence and paralyze (70%) on one enemy. * Freeze!: Magic damage (3x) to one enemy. Inflict stop (100%) for 3 turns on one enemy. * Fire Extinguisher: Remove all buffs from all enemies. HP damage (60%) to all enemies. * Jolly Tree: Mitigate physical and magical damage taken (20%) for 2 turns to caster. (can not be removed) * ENOUGH!: Mitigate physical and magical damage taken (95%) for 1 turn to caster. (can not be removed) * Oh no...: Remove all buffs and debuffs from caster. Attack Pattern * Pre-emptive attack: ** Jolly Tree ** End Turn * If hit with fire before 30%: ** Fire Extinguisher ** Continues Turn * 100% until 50% health: ** Every turn: Jolly Tree ** Remaining actions are: *** 5% chance: Don't hurt my tree! *** 40% chance: Wood Sweep *** 30% chance: Freeze! (Max 1/turn) *** 100% chance: Normal Attack * 50% until 30% health: ** Every turn: Jolly Tree, Don't hurt my tree! ** Remaining actions are: *** 50% chance: Wood Sweep *** 100% chance: Freeze! (Max 1/turn) *** 10% chance: Don't hurt my tree! *** 100% chance: Normal Attack * 30% until dead, if not hit with fire four times yet: ** Every turn: ENOUGH! ** Remaining actions are: *** 20% chance: Unstoppable Hammer *** 40% chance: Don't hurt my tree! *** 75% chance: Freeze! (Max 1/turn) *** 100% chance: Wood Sweep * Under 30%, after being hit with fire on four different turns: ** Oh no... ** Continues Turn * 30% until dead, after Oh no... has triggered: ** Remaining actions are: *** 50% chance: Unstoppable Hammer *** 30% chance: Don't hurt my tree! *** 60% chance: Freeze! (Max 1/turn) *** 100% chance: Normal Attack Tips * 參考 討論 * Bring stop and paralyze protection for your provoke tank. * Bring a way to dispel stat breaks (e.g. Bushido - Freedom) or a means of break resistance. * Refrain from dealing fire damage until the boss is at 30% HP. ** 30% HP is a hard threshold, which prevents the boss from bring damaged any further. ** Deal fire damage on 4 different turns to disable the HP lock. * Human/Plant killers are effective (e.g. Necropolis) * Bug? When restarting the game after Oh no..., the HP will be locked at 29% permanently. References * Stats and AI parse by aEnigma Videos Youtube